Cold Heart
by Scarabeye3000
Summary: Rewritten from SCRIPT format, my very first FIC that sucked so bad. Now, improved.


**aSpDisclaimer: I will never- in my whole existence own Evangelion**

**Title: Cold Heart**

**Chapter I: Genesis**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Katsuragi Apartment**

.

The 3rd Child sat on his bed as he listened intently on his SDAT, reviewing the previous day on his head, the most memorable when he finally had the courage to do and say what was actually on his mind to an unsuspecting Asuka. It all happened at the school rooftop, and no matter what he did or tried to forget, it was now etched into his mind, he even tried to make it as casual as possible.

.

"Casual my ass," he sighed deeply as the thoughts replayed on his head, "I am nothing… and I guess that won't change."

.

'_Even if it's for her…'_

.

Damn it, he really hated that feeling. He could still hear the words that she said on that day, painful, that much is certain, but it was the blank emotions afterwards that made it stick into his mind.

.

_Flashback_ _a few days ago_

.

"What did you just tell me you asshole?" she hissed at her as she confronted him at the school rooftop as he invited her to come there, "You didn't just tell me what I think you just tell me right?"

.

"B-b-but it is true you know," he said nervously as he looked down, "I- I- I'm not demanding anything, or want anything- I'm just you know-"

.

"Shut up Baka-Shinji!" she slapped him and he was thrown on the ground, "Don't think I can be swayed by your _'smooth talking'_ and all your crap. Gott! This is so disgusting- ohh! I can't even look at you."

.

"So now that your done 3rd Child I really have to-"

.

"I promise to protect you till the end-"

.

"What did you say?" she snapped.

.

He abruptly ran and headed downstairs, the 2nd Child annoyed at his cowardice, huffed and said in irritation, "Coward."

.

.

**Geofront**

.

Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki walked hastily towards the dark corridors of the main base of NERV as he clutched a heavy manila folder, he had just received this project and he cannot believe his eyes. Surely, this report is pure madness, its absurdity knows no bounds, and quite frankly, as the only remaining sane person with the last of his morals intact employed by NERV. He simply cannot let this project be approved and he raced towards the Commander's office to make sure it does not happen.

.

He entered the office of Commander Ikari and walked directly in front of his table, "What is this _'thing'_ that I just read Gendo?"

.

"As you can see in the project-"

.

"But this is absurd, it says that the 16th Angel will be the instrument for the death of the 2nd Rei?"

.

His trademark smirk grazed his lips once again, "There is a great advantage with this , the 3rd Child will take part on this change of scenario."

.

"Surely, this will not entail the 3rd Chi- no, what would Yui do? She would not allow this."

.

The Commander pressed a button and a hologram appeared before them, "As you can see in the Dead Sea Scrolls, when it was scrutinized, it carefully laid out the terms of 2nd Impact, however, that is not the only information it holds."

.

The writings on the holographic scroll jumbled themselves over and over again and finally settled into a new setting of words and sentences, "The letters on the scrolls depict the possible coming of the Fallen as a change in the scenario."

.

"Fallen?" Fuyutsuki shook his head, "The original Angels before Adam?"

.

The Commander shook his head, "No, Adam was different, the fallen were all depicted in the Bible... the Four Horsemen, the Angel that held up the sword against Israel when they turned evil, the Angel of Death of the Firstborn, the rest of the plague bearers of Egypt, all of them fell after their tasks."

.

The old man sighed heavily, "The original Angels huh? These Angels that were fighting, they're all simply Angels of Trials. But to actually fight a true Angel... could we really make it Gendo?"

.

Gendo Ikari's cold and calculating eyes never wavered in his icy stare, "As long as Shinji does it right, then we would have no problems whatsoever."

.

"Suicide?"

.

"No, there is an instrument that we can use in our advantage as soon as the 3rd Child is 'replaced' by our spare. Humanity's continued existence rest in him as long as he can take the last step towards his goal."

.

"No human in his right mind would walk into his own death as this scenario Rokubungi!"

.

"Do not fret old friend," the Commander stood up and headed for the door as Kozo followed behind, "As I said, I have already prepared a 'spare' and this time, it would be more beneficial and more controllable compared to Rei."

.

Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki finally took out a lighter and torched the report in his hand, letting it drop on a steel waste basket. He waited until it was thoroughly burned and shook his head again, "By making the Evangelion we already played with the Devil, with Rei we played with God, now I wonder who will we play with next."

.

Kozo Fuyutsuki headed to a deserted corridor and vanished into the shadows of the halls of NERV.

.

.

**Tokyo-03 High school**

.  
Students from all over Tokyo-03 headed towards the only remaining junior high still open in the fortress city, with the attacks of the Angels intensifying, most private schools or people that could afford to send their children into _'better'_ schools opted for a more safer surroundings. Also, most of the times their classmates are leaving the city as the attacks usually wipes out a sector in the city inhibiting any kind of dwelling to be built upon it. As in the case of the three lake near Tokyo-03 that was the site of the three Angels that had fallen nearby, some of the Angels though, like the 4th, and 5th Angel that didn't exactly blew up into smithereens, but simply dropped dead where they were killed was most of the time acceptable. Most people would prefer that way since that would mean less structure damaged, less repair would be done, less expenses, and quite frankly the geographical team of Tokyo-03 is quite tired of having to redo the map of their fair city over and over and over again, they just need to solve the issue of rush hour traffic with a 50ft Angel blocking the highway. And did we say 'over' already?

.

As such, with those thoughts in mind Kensuke Aida rambled over and over again why he couldn't be picked as an Evangelion-

.

"Pilot!" he almost screamed as he sat on the desk facing his two best friends, "Damn it Ikari! I so really wanted to become the pilot of that new Eva, and it's color scheme was black and blood-red for Christ sakes! That's one badass color!"

.

"Will you stop that bullshit Kensuke," Toji raised a mechanical left arm and breathed down on Kensuke, "You think this is badass huh? Having a piece of metal for an arm?"

.

"Yeah! Girls dig bionic implants!"

.

"Screw you! It's a good thing the doctors were able to salvage both of my legs, it's a complete miracle that I could even walk, run, even jump right now after what that- 'infected' unit made us do to each other," he shook his head as he remembered the minute details whenever the Angel would bring him back to the surface of his thoughts during that attack, "Doctor Akagi always tells me that the Angel have been flushed out of the Eva's system, but I can always hear something in my head whenever I'm inside that thing."

.

Shinji kept silent as his two friends bickered, Toji, though losing his arm, he was made as the designated Pilot of Unit-03 for the additional benefits by having his sister that was currently confined at the NERV hospital, undergoing further medications that were promised to him as soon as he accepted the responsibility of piloting the new Unit. He flexed his hand, a nervous impulse that he did whenever he would feel agitated to do something or if a situation would make him uncomfortable at the very least, this behavior however, did not go unnoticed by his two friends.

.

"Hey, stupid," Toji clapped his back and he almost felt his lungs jump out, why did he have to use his damn left arm, it was heavy and hard at the same time, "Try not to think about it ok?"

.

"I can't help it," he sighed, "Whenever that topic would be brought up, I always remember that day when- HAUGK!"

.

The 4th Child grabbed his neck in a headlock as Kensuke looked into the distance, he knew Shinji didn't like this topic, but what can he do, he was a bit insecure that he could only do them good by sitting around and keeping himself safe in a shelter. It was demeaning to think that Toji actually made it to be a Pilot, while he even has a father that works for NERV itself can't even make him a technician in that great institution. But, friendship above all else, that's what binds all three of them, and he would always felt bad whenever one of his friends would feel bad about himself. As he turned blue, Toji finally released Shinji and he sat down catching his breath, "Listen to me Ikari and listen real good."

.

They formed a semi circle as the 3rd Child rubbed his neck, "I was 'glad' that Commander Ikari did the 'Dummy-Plug Protocol' and do you know why?"

.

Almost teary-eyed, he looked back into his friend's eye, "Why?"

.

"Because if he didn't made that happen and stop the Angel," all of them kept silent as Toji drew a line with his finger on his neck, "Then all of us would have bit the dust, you wouldn't even be sitting here with us and feeling all gloomy about it."

.

"So fuckin' cheer up Ikari!" Toji playfully hits his arm again with his left fist, "Your making me hungry by being so emotional in the morning."

.

"Why do you have to use the left hand?" he rubbed the sore spot tearfully, "Are you trying to break my bone or something?"

.

Laughter came from their group as they joked at each other, the morning bell would sound in a few minutes and they all knew it was another day of 3rd Impact droning. So even before that, they turned into more serious matter, "Ok, since the gloomy part of the day is behind us," Toji began this time, "It is time for you, Shinji Ikari, to recollect and tell us- what the hell happened with your skirmish with Asuka?"

.

"Err…"

.

"Not so good huh?" Kensuke interjected.

.

"Do you really need to rub it in?" he grimaced, "How the hell did you know that?"

.

His two friends exchanged a knowing glance, "Please, knowing you that's the least that would happen. And quite frankly, ever since you told us that you'll be doing that confessing thing, it was even a miracle that you're not beaten to a bloody pulp."

.

"Wow, thank goodness for your optimism guys… I really needed that."

.

The 3rd Child shook his head as Kensuke sidled beside him, "Come on Ikari, she's way out of your league, according to my research she already graduated in college! And that's a pretty darn feat that she made for herself if you ask me."

.

Shinji sighed heavily as he looked at Asuka as she walked into their classroom drawing some attention from the other boys, she had flaming red hair, bright blue eyes uncommon for a Japanese, white silky skin, a fiery determination, and a great bod-

.

"Looks like our _boy's 'in heat'_ huh?" said Kensuke snapping him out of his reverie, "Yep! Definitely in heat…"

.

"Shinji, she just sauntered into the class," Toji bopped him playfully in the head, "What's the deal with that huh? Acting all spaced out, then blushing, then drooling-"

.

"I did not drool!" he bit back indignantly.

"Did to!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!"

.  
BRRRIIINNNGGG!

.

Everyone sat down quickly at their designated places as their old homeroom teacher walked inside the classroom to start the day. HIkari, as Class Rep, did her routine of '_stand, bow_, and _sit_' and the Three Stooges opened their terminals for a continuation of their bickering and to drive away the sleepiness of their teacher droning about 2nd Impact.

.

LadiesDigMe (Toji): Man, that guy could bore an Angel to death… (T_T)"

.

L33tSkeihlz (Kensuke): Shure b3 ts bl^yin ch3Zz … (^.^)"

.

LadiesDigMe: Will you stop it with the L33t talk bull shit! Its giving me a headache in translating your crappy language! (,,I,,) up yours!"

.  
L33tSkeihlz: For your info Toji, the online community worships people with amazing L33T talk-"

.

LadiesDigMe: I guess it's better to be worshipped than you worshipping, right Shinji? Does Asuka ring any bell? ;-)"

.

T3Child (Shinji): Don't you guys have anything against me, just go ahead and pelt me with insults huh? (T_T) Leave me alone…"

.

L33tSkeihlz: It's not so bad, I mean, we are your friends- although if you can recommend me to your father as Pilot of the EVA then we'll all have a field day. 8-D"

.

LadiesDigMe: Again, let me say it is not easy being a pilot, although it is harder to woo someone like Asuka… and is that your dick? Mine's bigger 8===D"

.

L33tSkeihlz: (,,I,,) Very mature Toji."

.

T3Child: Hey, have you guys noticed Hikari seems more beautiful today?"

.

The 4th Child abruptly turned his head and saw the Class Rep walking out the door, "What the f-"

.

LadiesDigMe: Go to hell! Argh! I can't believe I fell for that! Screw you both :-/"

.

L33tSkeihlz: You always say that Shinji's got ladies problem, yet you dig Hikari so much you're so predictable."

.

LadiesDigMe: Shut up! I'll deal with Hikari when the time comes, just not now!"

.

L33tSkeihlz: Keep telling yourself that Toji over and over again. Say Shinji, don't you think it's odd, there aren't any Angel attacks recently, I mean, sure that's a good sign. But, it's getting in my nerves that we can't go on the offensive."

.

T3Child: Kensuke, you're not supposed to know this, but NERV doesn't have a clue where to find or where the Angel are actually coming from. "

.

L33tSkeihlz: You mean they just appear out of nowhere? So, it is confirmed huh, NERV has no clue whatsoever on what it's doing, no wonder Toji was made Pilot."

.

"Ouch!" Something hard and rubbery smacked Kensuke's forehead and he looked up to see Toji giving him the finger, "What was that for?"

.

"Your 'why was Toji made pilot comment stupid'."

.

They exchanged a few paper balls and the 3rd Child chuckled at their antics, they were his first friends in Tokyo-03 and he would fight for them, he would die for them. And as he looked longingly at the 2nd Child's seat he knew in himself that if fates put it, he would give up his life even for her.

.

.

**Geofront**

.

Both Commanders walked towards the cages as they inspected the weekly maintenance of the Evangelions, the report that Fuyutsuki received awhile ago have now been put into motion and cannot be undone. The Guff Room have already been fixed to accommodate a single body now floating in it, and it made his skin crawl to see the boy inside that infernal tube. He could understand the lesser evil of making Rei, but to think that to make his son into the same way made him uneasy that he kept silent now most of the time.

.

"You seem to be troubled old friend."

.

The old man shook his head, "We may be stepping over the line Gendo, and we may have our hands full with the fallen ones."

.

"Where are your doubts?"

.

"For example, I have reread the scrolls and saw Four." Fuyutsuki bend down to inspect a hydraulic lock, "Four Horsemen Ikari… I imagine the MAGI would have joy in analyzing such great AT Field generation, but this may be our own undoing."

.

"Do not worry, whoever comes first we would be ready."

.

"And regarding the death of your son?"

.

Gendo smirked, "He won't die in vain."

.

.

====Somewhere======

.

The 16th Angel slithered under the sea as it moved undetected towards Tokyo-03, with her arrival came the death of the 2nd Rei, and it was with this ultimate purpose that she goes towards her goal. However, even faint she could hear something was amiss, perhaps because she didn't know about it since she was particularly new in the Parthenon of Angels, but she could distinctly feel someone or something near her.

.

As she passed a submerged city with a large statue of a woman holding a torch on her hand and something like a scroll on the other, there was a sudden huge undersea earthquake and a large hand grabbed her round white body.

.

'_What is this?' _the 16th Angel thought as an AT Field, more powerful than his brother _Zeruel _was able to conjure, _'Another Angel?'_

.

Four red eyes stared at her and she tried to assimilate the enemy she was facing, however, as she invaded the mind of her enemy she saw visions of the old world. Fire raining from the heavens as the sky tore itself apart, great winged Angels of Old with no faces clashing in the sky with flames trailing behind their feathered and burning wings, the sounds of tearing flesh and screams of agony in the midst of a great battle reached her, steel and metal clashed together as the battle in her own mind raged on.

.

Seeing a final vision in her mind, a vast battlefield that covered the whole expanse of the Earth itself where the dead lay and no living was in sight, blood of immortals washed through the new sea and colored it red. Angels that fought each other changed the face of the planet and stained the Earth with their blood, broken bodies lie strewn as only a few of the combatants remain, their _halos_ burning red and wings that exuded darkness.

.

Finally, the mind that she entered looked down upon itself and saw its reflection in a pool of blood, an Angel with a red halo and four eyes standing triumphantly above a mountain of Angel corpses and the same Angel having its wings being torn apart, shackled by an unknown force and thrown down on Earth along with many others. A thousand other images and visions invaded her head and she bowed down to his power and lets him consume her, she thought that an old Angel would be more than capable to do her purpose to eliminate the copy and assimilate with Lilith. The surge on the AT Field did not go unnoticed and the four-eyed Angel began to shake itself awake.

.

'_Too many lives of men have passed, too many stars were born and have died since I slept, too many dreams invaded my mind, too long is my anguish in the eternal sleep that I hunger for the call of battle, too long it seemed since I have walked this Earth,' _a humanoid Angel similar to an Evangelion with red skin stood up and broke the ancient shackles on its two arms as four red eyes opened and looked around, stretching its left hand a sword pommel suddenly protruded from the earth. Closing its hand around it he pulled it with incredible speed and power, and the sudden force under the water surged as the swing from his sword erupted into a tsunami, its left chest glowed red, there adorning it are three ancient S2 cores unguarded or shielded by any armor, a show of force for he was the most powerful one in his mind. Straightening himself he proceeded to walk towards Tokyo-03 as a subtle whisper echoed in the winds.

.

'_Heed thy call… World Eater!'_

.

Thus, the Fallen named WAR has awoken.

.

.

**Tokyo-03**

.

Commander Ikari smirked at the sudden spike of the AT Field detected near old Manhattan island, who would have thought that the Angel of War would be imprisoned in New York that was already submerged deep in the sea when Second Impact happened. However, even if the bleep on the radar was slow it would do no good to doodle around, with careful planning he must maneuver the defenses of Tokyo-03 including the deployments of the Evangelion. But first, all the Pilots must be gathered at the Geofront, Fuyutsuki stood beside him and sighed, "So, we have a Fallen heading here now huh?"

.

"That is most likely," Gendo turned to his window and smirked, "You know what to do, bring the Children here, and evacuate the whole city."

.

Alarms blared throughout the city as its citizens listened to the automatic messaging system of the MAGI.

.

====EMERGENCY!======

.

"_This is a special emergency broadcast, an Angel approximately unmeasured in the MAGI's instruments are heading for Tokyo-03 from Old New York, please prepare for any emergency procedure that will be given by the JASDF. Angel's estimated time of arrival is 36 hours 22 minutes and 42 seconds. This is a special emergency broadcast." _

.

====EMERGENCY!======

.

The alarm klaxons sounded over the din of the cicadas chirping as all Tokyo-03 shivered at the prospect of another Angel attack.

.

Every student looked up from their school terminal including their teacher except the four student of Class 2-A. Kensuke huffed disappointedly as he gathered his things and looked at the Eva Children with envy, he understood what he must do, but it still sucked so bad to be left behind while his friends battled with the enemy. The enemy he was willing to fight, the enemy that puts them all and the whole human race into danger, he was will to die- wait, not just yet, crap what was he thinking.

.

He mentally scolded himself at the thought and waved goodbye to Toji and Shinji as the other non-NERV personnel were evacuated to shelters underneath the fortress city. Three black NERV vans parked in front of the school as the Eva Children hurried to them as they would take them directly to the Geofront.

.

While cruising towards the NERV base, the 3rd and 4th Child noticeably grew apprehensive as if this battle would mean something for the both of them. It was the jock who noticed it first and quietly nudged his friend, "You ok there Shinji?"

The young boy nodded reassuringly, although a bit pale he managed to grit his teeth, "Don't worry about me, worry about Hikari and your sister. If we fail…"

"I know man, that's why I'm afraid."

"You admit that you're afraid?"

"Of course, _to not feel fear is foolish, fear is conquered by courage and you show it by how you defeat your fear,_" Toji grinned at a distant view and chuckled lightly, "I read that passage once in a book."

.

"Wow, that was good- did you practice that?"

"Yeah, it was good right? Did it sound rushed?"

"Nah, it's really good… I mean it was well said- well said man."

.

The 3rd Child shook his head in disbelief, "I want to say I'm shocked and I don't believe it… but we've been fighting Angels for some time, I don't know what to believe."

.

"So, you admit that your scared Shinji?"

He looked at the back of Asuka's head sitting behind the driver and nodded, "I admit… I feel fear."

The 2nd Child's brow furrowed and huffed, "Idiots."

.

.

=== Geofront===

.

The Eva Children finally arrived at NERV Headquarters without a glitch, they were swept into the changing rooms and into the cages in a matter of minutes, much to the protest of Shinji and Toji.

"It's not easy getting into these piece of shit- "

"... Why don't you try doing the front first-"

"... I think it's backwards …"

"Ah! I'm gonna- gonna fall-"

"Hurry!"

"- aw shit! Were almost at the Evangelion cages- do the other leg!"

.

Toji was unceremoniously shoved into the reconstructed Eva-03, its limbs, arms and legs that were mutilated by Unit-01 were regenerated to perfection by Dr. Akagi and her team. However, even with all the surmounting assurances from the Evangelion Physicist, the 4th Child still felt peculiar every time his Eva would power up, but what can he say anything about it except groan loudly every time it is activated.

.

Commander Gendo Ikari sat immobile in front of his desk, he had assumed total command of all aspects of the operation. A full powered Angel could make or break their chances of survival, and it was absolutely tantamount for him to lead at the front lines.

.  
"Where is the Angel now?"

.

"The Angel just came out of the water just 3 miles of the submerged old city of Yokohama."

"Any other spike in the AT Field projection?"

Dr. Akagi typed some commands in her portable console and shook her head, "Not that we have any indications to it, although the Blood Pattern is detected to be red-"

"-almost similar to humans?"

"- almost, it's not entirely similar to our blood pattern, it seemed different, yet the same."

"So, that Angel is similar to us and to the Angels of Trials?"

"Correct."

.

Vice-Commander Fuyutsuki shook his head, "That's really bad if you ask me, it means that they were the progenitors of the human race, church leaders will view this as heresy. Even if we did prove that those are the original Angels, there is no guarantee of what will happen if we discover our ancestors. It is unfathomable Ikari!"

.

"Do not worry so much about the small details," Gendo smirked underneath his gloves, "- and in any case, we've already been declared heretics by the Catholic Church anyway."

.

"Ah," Fuyutsuki gave a small grin, "One problem solved then."

.

"Position Unit-00 to overlook the city itself so send Rei the Sniper Rifle, Unit-03 will be provided the Hand Launchers, Unit-01 and 02 will arm themselves with the Pallet Gun," as the words left the Commander's lips numerous technicians and grunts hastened to load ammunitions and guns to the respective elevators that would launch the weapons to the top.

.

From the horizon a dark shadow stirred as the approaching Angel reached the fortress city, time went so fast as their anxiousness and fear seemed to help turn time itself. Multiple cameras focused on the enemy as a clear picture was projected at the wide screen at the Geofront.

Red skin and four glowing red eyes greeted the cameras, muscles that bulged and carried the most prominent weapon that NERV have ever seen before.

.

"That's one hell of a sword…"

"- I'm getting more nervous Toji."

"This is damn weird, I don't feel so good-"

.

.

The Geofront

.

"Commander, it seems that the Angel is emitting an aura."

"An aura Dr. Akagi?" Gendo's brow curled slightly, "Explain further."

Schematics shared the large holographic screen in front of them that showed the Angel and a diagram appeared with the moving 3D image of the Angel, "It exudes a repressive aura that seems to debilitate those that see it, or are near its presence."

"Meaning?"

"It exudes fear, or in a sense paralyzes its enemies into inaction," the doctor shook her head and turned to Misato, "Major Katsuragi, it would be wise to assure the Pilots now and remove their state of fear that they are probably feeling right about now."

.

Four comm. links opened and they saw the mounting fear in the faces of the Eva Children, it was quite comforting to know that they were applying their training automatically in this kind of situation.

.

"Aim at the center, and switch… aim at the center, and switch… aim at the center- argh!"

"Whoo! Yeah, gonna kick your Angel butt… my bionic implants going to be the best- god, I'm shaking my ass here- whoo, yeah…"

" … " Rei just closed her eyes, " … "

"Come on girl, you can do this… you pilot one of the Production Evas, if it hadn't for that _'stupid jock'_, you would still have the only Production type- but what the hell… here it goes-"

.

'_Well, at least they're doing it themselves,'_ Misato mused inside, "All right guys, game time!"

.

"Orders?" Rei finally broke her reverie as her teammates shuts themselves up.

.

"Unit-01 prepare to fire a shot, Unit-02 stay behind as cover for the one on point, Unit-03 prepare to fire a crippling strike with your Hand Launchers," Commander Gendo Ikari's voice sounded through their comm. link, "Unit-00 load the armor piercing ammunition on your Sniper Rifle and prepare to fire if the enemy makes a move."

.

All Eva Children nodded their heads.

.

"Aim at the center, and switch-"

.

The single shell seemed to travel for eternity when finally it exploded with a loud explosion at the Angel's face. Toji chuckled and gave his friend a thumbs-up, "Nice shot man!"

Silence stretched for eternity until there was a loud 'whoosing' sound and the Angel rose into the air and exuded an AT Field so powerful that everything glowed red in its vicinity. Light flashed in its head and fired successive energy crosses that dislodged the entrenched Evangelions with explosions.

.

"And so it begins," Fuyutsuki sighed and closed his eyes.

.

The Angel approached with a blink of an eye, its passage sounded like a bomb falling from the sky, the distinctive whistling sound reached their ears as they scattered like disturbed flies. Shinji and Asuka spun away from each other as the Angel rose its sword, Toji fired two rounds immediately, which managed to debilitate the enemy.

"The enemy is just shrugging the explosive rounds off…"

"Damn it," Misato cursed softly and turned to the Commander, "Other orders sir?"

"Switch to the concussive shells, approach with caution- Unit-01 and Unit-02 maintain range, Dr. Akagi the results of your additional studies if you may present it. Now."

Another screen shared the battle raging above and showed the ordered Evangelion Units straining to follow orders, Dr. Ritsuko Akagi shook her head and proceeded, "The Angel has a heavy-set humanoid figure, it exudes the _'Aura of Fear'_ and examinations of the ancient runes on its armor seemed to depict its name- roughly translated as _'… fear and despair all creations, for the Angel of War, the Bearer of the Sword of Yahweh's Anger, the spiller of Blood, the sunderer of souls, now marches forth… ' _

.

"So, it is good to aim that this Angel is named WAR."

"Yes Commander Ikari."

"How about the analysis on its abilities?

.

Ritsuko shook her head, "As you can see, we do not have the luxury of a waiting battle with the other Angels since this is not an Angel of Trial, it has three S2 orbs sir-"

"What!?" Fuyutsuki slammed his palms into the table and stood up, "Three? How are we supposed to combat this!?"

"I am miffed on the possible scenarios we could take, this is simply unfathomable…"

.

.

"KAMI-SAMA!"

"GOTT VERDAMNT!"

WAR drove his sword at the ground and energy spew forth destroying everything in its path, just in time as Unit-02 dove for cover while Unit-01 slammed himself into a building and conveniently used the building as a shield from most of the destructive energy. Toji ran towards an armament building and continued firing pot shots at the enemy while Rei fired a sniper round from her hill perch, but WAR merely shrugged it off like an irksome fly.

.

"Major, the rounds seemed to be ineffective."

.

"Rei," it was the Commander's voice, "Switch to the Sniper Positron Rifle."

.

"Roger that."

.

"Pilot Suzuhara and Pilot Soryu," Gendo remained calm and collected on the outside, however, inside he was agitated, how could he have overlooked the possibility that 'WAR' would have three powers of an Angel forged into one. No wonder the Four Horsemen were sealed, it was for the humans own good since an Angel of this caliber would mean utter destruction with only a swing of its sword, "Return to armament building 9 and 6, coordinates attack with the Gatling Gun and the PKN-01C Sonic Glaive, I am officially releasing the clearance needed for those weapons. Shinji, distract the Angel, go to armament building 2, you will be receiving two side arms that will be sufficient enough to give both Pilots Soryu and Suzuhara ample time to position themselves."

.

"Yes sir," Shinji whispered as Asuka jumped for cover on the other side of the street, WAR perched himself atop a small building and 'blinked' 3 times sending concentrated energy crosses forward, destroying anything in its path, "Go Asuka, Toji! I'll cover you both!" he shouted as he lunged for the armament building 2.

.

The Angel gave a muffled roar and threw his sword towards Shinji, barely ducking for cover, the sword grazed his upper left arm and blood spurted from the wound of the Eva's arm. Even inside the entry plug a reddish liquid added to the haze as red lights flashed everywhere, "Misato, the sword grazed me!"

.

"Commander!" the violet haired woman turned towards her superior, "The pilots are all on grave danger, I propose a retreat for now."

.

"Delay that order," Gendo said in his gruff voice, "Unit-01, proceed as ordered, Dr. Akagi run a scan and see if the enemy's AT Field somehow managed to penetrate or contaminate the Evangelion's structural integrity."

.

"We have already done that Commander, there are no contaminations, however, it seems that the Angel's_ 'special characteristics'_ is to bend the boundary between the fifth dimension and reality." Pushing her reasoning she plowed on, "As we all know, the Eva can merely mirror the sensations that they encounter with the Pilots, however, this Angel cuts through that line and it seems to make the simulation a wholesome reality."

.

"-then they are in a more graver situation is a safe assumption am I correct Dr. Akagi?"

.

"Probably worse, if the enemy manages to inflict grievous wounds on the Pilots-"

.

"Enough," the Commander's voice pierced through as shouts of the Children fighting the powerful Fallen resonated throughout the control room, "Send all support that we can provide, do we have any N2 mines on the ready?"

.

"Negative sir, the fight with Zeruel depleted our last N2 mine on hand," Ritsuko shook her head and typed on her terminal, "We could ask for the JASDF, however, that would take a few hours considering the red tape it needs for such a weapon to be fielded, precious time that we clearly don't have."

.

'_This is grave indeed, unless we can force Unit-01 to enter berserk mode… however, it may be too early to use that trump car -'_ with a small smirk under his hands he said gruffly, "Pilot Soryu, switch weaponry with Pilot Suzuhara and use the Progressive Spear to temporarily engage the Angel."

.

Misato stared in disbelief, "But that would put her directly in harm's way, two of our best pilots will engage a potentially indestructible Angel with no concrete fall back, plus the 4th Child Toji Suzuhara was recruited for the purpose of handling heavy weaponry and fighting-"

.

"Yes sir!" they all looked as Asuka dropped the Assault Rifle and headed for a nearby armament building and it yielded a short bladed weapon. She took it out and its handle extended for almost 50 feet, its bladed edge glowed eerily as the Angel of War kept spinning and twirling his gigantic sword at Unit-01 while Shinji himself willed the beleaguered unit to evade the erratically powerful attacks.

.  
"Rei, report on your status?"

.

There was a slight frustration on her voice as she patiently waited for the Angel to remain steady, "Commander, the rifle won't lock on since the Angel keeps on moving, it is very agile and the computer is a bit slow in locking on the target."

.

The gigantic sword of WAR tore through the air with a whistling sound as Shinji ducked again and again, his senses heightened by adrenaline, he dodged left and right while buildings and the ground were torn apart by the attacking Angel. Toji tried aiming at the enemy as Unit-01 dove at the ground and rolled to his left shooting his pistols at any chance, the heavy weapon proved to be a bit cumbersome even for an Evangelion.

.

"Shinji! Hold on! I can't- damn it- WATCH OUT!"

.

The whistling of the wind on the gigantic blade was deafening, their reflexes pushed to the extreme as one wrong move, one slip of the foot could mean instant death at the unfathomable power of a Fallen. As the other three Evangelions prepared on their positions, WAR landed a dull blow with its elbow and struck the 3rd Child with the back of its left gauntleted hand. He was flung almost 200meters away and became lodged between two high-rise apartments, the enemy strode forward confidently and seemed to think that its quarry is on its end.

As the Angel came nearer his enemy, a large pole axe came crashing down as Asuka finally managed to jump into the air and descend upon their enemy with a vicious downward slash. WAR stepped backwards and easily swung his giant sword to the left, the 2nd Child dodged the attack and also gave some space between her and the Angel. The 3rd Child meanwhile staggered to get up, the blunt blow he was given was enough to knock the lights out of him, but the Evangelion somehow cushioned the blow.  
.

Loud explosions hits the Angel as Rei finally caught the enemy with a salvo from her sniper rifle, WAR's head turned towards her and 'blinked' again. Immediately, it sent energy crosses towards her and shook the hill she was positioned into.

.

Geofront

.

Rei's lips spew forth screams as the energy crosses pummeled her position made static on her communication, the whole control room also shook as the explosions from above reached their position and all personnel scrambled to assist and prepare all logistical requirements from the battle raging above ground.

Ritsuko, finally commandeered a terminal beside Maya and began analyzing schematics and combat data directly from the field into real time.

"Commander," the faux blonde doctor said as her eyes remained glued to her screen, "It seems that the Angel can truly render simulation to reality, however, our small comfort is that it is only limited to its bladed weapon."

.

"Meaning?"

.

"According to the recent data, since Unit-01 was engaged with the Angel's fist and not with the sword, the Evangelion did not mirror the effects, contrary to the time when he was wounded by a swing from the sword itself, so as long as the sword is avoided we can definitely launch a successful counter-attack."

.

"Very well," Commander Ikari's glinted in the unseen light once more as Fuyutsuki came down to his eye level, "Shall we execute the dummy plug now?"

"I don't think there is no need for that."

"Why?"

Gendo smirked, "The battle plan that I have started a few minutes ago have already begun to take place, Shinji would be willing to cede control to the EVA as long as she cooperates."

"Surely you don't think-" Kozo Fuyutsuki's eyes widened, "You can't mean- surely not Pilot Sohryu?"

The Commander's grin intensified, _"Touché"_

.

Back at Tokyo-03

.

Unit-02 and WAR fought in parallel with each other since Asuka could hold her own together with the constant distractions given by Toji and Rei from a distance, the Angel didn't appear to be the same with what they fought before. Its built is of a heavy-set human, its upper torso are muscled and power radiated from them, its lower torso had a sort of torn pieces of cloth to cover it and iron gauntlets and greaves adorned with chains on its limbic extremities. Runes covered the only objects that it wore and its face was covered in dreadlock looking hair, arranged in wild braids depicting a look that was bred for battle. The three red orbs of its S2 organs radiated with energy at its left upper chest as its eyes glowed behind an eerie mask of blank white that had only four slits for eyes and spewed forth energy crosses.

.

Shinji managed to right himself up as the cobwebs from the enemy's blow still wracked his head. The hazy vision that he has right now of Asuka rolling and twirling in the ground trying to evade the enemy's sword strikes remained on his mind's eye.

"Come on Shinji," he whispered to himself, "FIGHT!"

.

With a well-placed foot WAR closed the distance between it and Unit-02, deflecting the downward slash of the Progressive Spear, the Angel spun its massive body and elbowed the Evangelion into the gut while holding the shaft of the spear. Sending Asuka flying to a building, WAR quickly threw the acquired weapon at the 2nd Child and pierced the Unit's left shoulder. Her scream pierced the comm. link and was drowned out as the Angel pierced the ground again with its gigantic sword releasing eldritch energy. Such were the brutal efficiency of a creature with millennia of experience in battle and warfare.

.

"ASUKA!" the pain of the eldritch energy suddenly stopped as Unit-01 leapt into the Angel and collided with it using its own body as a battering ram, their limbs locked into each other and Shinji emptied a whole clip of the handgun at the Angel wherever part he could reach it. Both tumbled and turned at the melee as Asuka was given a respite from the pain, the gigantic sword remained stuck at the ground as its wielder was unceremoniously thrown away from it. The young pilot fought with such savagery that all watchers seemed awe-struck that the usual gentle mannered 3rd Child would be capable of such wanton violence, but in the grand scale, his assault was undoubtedly effective.

.

WAR reeled back as Shinji charged blindly, his new PKN-01C progressive knife already drawn and aimed at the general body area of the Angel. With a muffled roar Shinji was welcomed into the strong arms of the enemy and both titans demolished a few blocks of buildings as they tumbled and throttled each other senselessly.

.

"SHINJI!" Toji's shout pierced over the comm. link, "Out of the WAY!"

.

The 3rd Child drove the knife into the enemy's left arm and jumped in time as the Gatling guns' six barrels spun into life and ejected hot shells at the enemy. A three story building was demolished unceremoniously as the sudden showers of shell casings that piled on top of each other destroyed it. Explosive rounds rendered the Angel to pieces as WAR finally stood up and stared at Unit-03 and blinked once more without taking careful aim.

.

A large energy blast passed through Unit-03's left arm breaking his hold on the heavy weapon, as the spinning barrel veered out of control it took a lucky shot at the Angel and managed to hit one of its S2 Organs. WAR reeled back again with a muffled groan as the wounds made by the Gatling Gun's explosive bullets rendered multiple holes in its Angelic hide. As the enemy bled, and Unit-03 and Unit-02 recuperated, Shinji went to Asuka and removed the Progressive Spear holding her down.

"-uka, are you- alright?" the comm. link crackled and fizzed and she shook her head awake, "Asuka- wake up, I'll do everything- I promise-"

.

There was a sharp pain on her shoulder as Shinji took away the spear and stood in front of her.

.

WAR released a measureable amount of AT Field and the wounds created by Toji's assault closed themselves, it stretched its hand forward and its gigantic sword wiggled and extracted itself off the ground and spun towards its wielder. As it did a downward stroke, the slashing motion carved a distinctive damage on the ground, upending the ground itself and throwing the surrounding building everywhere in random. With every movement of their weapons, they were rewriting the geography of the fortress city itself.

.

Armed with the Progressive Spear, Shinji and the Angel had a stare down.

.

.

Tension reigned in the Geofront as both previously bled from wounds, the 3rd Child's wound finally closed due to the rejuvenating effects of the LCL, but it could only do so much.

"Commander, are we seeing this for real?"

"There are no fictions in what we all see at the screens."

"God," Misato shook her head and looked at the video feed, "What did we ever do for children to fight like these- these titanic- gladiator battles."

"We all have our own destiny, perhaps to fight for humanity is their destiny-"

All NERV personnel uttered a small prayer for all the Eva Children.

.

.

All the other Evangelion Units have now managed to shake off the remaining pains from the previous engagement as Shinji and WAR resumed the battle. As Rei recharged the Sniper Positron Rifle, Toji allowed the self-diagnostics and repair to continue for his damaged left arm, Asuka's Unit also was doing the same, but the damage is not the same as with Unit-03. Colliding with each other WAR and Unit-01 fought like lions, the gigantic sword trailing unholy energies while the Progressive Spear emits a constant crackle of electricity.

Forming a large ball of energy in its left hand, the Angel swiped the energy into its sword, then swiftly kicked Unit-01 a good distance away and threw the _World Eater_ at Shinji, hitting him squarely in the chest with a tremendous explosion.

.

"SHINJI!"

.

Blood spurted over the comm. link as the sword collided with the spear's shaft, easily carved it in two and slashed Unit-01 straight in the chest, as the sword struck a large explosion of pure energy propelled Unit-01 backwards spraying LCL, the Eva's life blood itself, along the way and behind him. Unit-01's AT-Field was up, yet the energy imbibed on the Angel's weapon tore through it and wounded the pilot inside, its broken body dropped down like a sack of potato and kneeled with a wailing howl.

Communications were suddenly cut.

.

It seemed like a dream world in slow motion as the purple Evangelion fell down bleeding both LCL and blood inside the entry plug. As the 3rd Child hits the ground wounded beyond all recognition, the 4th Child Toji enraged at the sight of his best friend fall at the enemy roared inside the cockpit and engaged the Gatling Gun easily showering the enemy with cannon shells, Rei finally recharged the weapon and quickly pulled the trigger, Asuka with all the anger and frustration she could muster threw her Progressive Knife blindly.

Whether by sheer luck or the combined potency of the shells and Positron shot managed to weaken or nullify the overwhelming AT Field of the Angel no one knows, but the knife that the 2nd Child threw penetrated the Absolute Space of the enemy and struck the lower left S2 organ. The knife impaled as the organ bled profusely and noticeably cracked, WAR reeled back in pain again and fell with its back first towards a small hill flattening an outskirt bus stop in the process.

.

One S2 organ cracked and destroyed, two more to go.

.

"Did we get it?"

"I don't know Red-" Toji was panting as the adrenaline subsided, the surge of anger and emotions as their friend and comrade fell flooded them with careless abandon, "-take it easy, can anyone check on Shinji please!"

The comm. link crackled and Misato's voice came through, alarm sounds and red lights flooded her background, "We are still checking, but- we have no information as of real time."

"DAMN!" the 4th Child pounded his cybernetic arm at the plug's seat, "What the fuck- that was so fast!?"

Asuka was shocked, she was angry, she was horrified- _'Damn it 3__rd__ Child! You shouldn't have gotten in the way! You shouldn't have!'_

.

'_Then, his sacrifice would have been for naught-'_

.

A dark and deep voice woke her from her reverie and turned at the downed Angel. It was staring at her as the white mask crumbled. Revealing a row of sharp teeth in a grim leer, the same leer that people see in a dark night, when the truth of the boogeyman or a monster in your closet came into reality, and as it turned on her, the mouth part suddenly opened and everything went white.

.

"SoryUUU!" Toji shouted as he pointed the Gatling Gun to the enemy and showered the Angel with battleship ordinance once more. An energy cross shot out of the open mouth of the enemy and a more powerful, more concentrated energy beam struck the chest of Unit-02, the beam rivaled the one used by _'Ramiel'._ As her shout was drowned by the sound of exploding shells and Unit-02 also dropping down causing tremors nearby, a loud roar came from behind Unit-03 and Toji's hair on the back of his neck stood on end, he remembered that roar and that suppressive AT-Field in a distant memory, his amputated limb tingled as he sensed it.

.

Back in the confines of the Geofront, Commander Ikari closed his eyes and sighed.

.

'_Finally… she awakes'_

.

Unit-01 stood up, its chest wound still evident, but healing in a steady pace. Toji knew the danger and ability of a berserk Evangelion, but the suppressive fire he was laying down the Angel he hoped that it would help, and practically, he doesn't care anymore. Even if he didn't like Asuka that much, to see a comrade in arms fall in front of you either breaks you, or enflames your resolve. The latter happened to all of them, especially the 3rd Child.

.

A heavy set of feet shot past Toji as he saw a blur of purple and WAR's hand rising from the dust cloud he made. Two roars emitted and again both titans clashed, the 4th Child released the trigger on his Gatling Gun and waited… waited for the opportunity to unleash the suppressing fire of his weapon once more.

Unit-01 and WAR stood up and raised both of their fields, the Evangelion roar and viciously bit the shoulder of the Angel. The enemy shrieked, but it did not panic, it fought with both feral and controlled anger, millennia of bloodshed had honed it into one of the Champions of the ancient world. But with the rise of the Lillims, it was all for naught, they all waited, him together with his brothers was only the beginning of more bloodshed and destruction for the people of this world.

.

And WAR would not go down so easily.

.

With blood dripping down from the destroyed S2 organs, it distanced itself from the berserk Eva and spun in mid-air as its sword dangled from its hand creating dangerous and unpredictable angles of its attack. Almost ceding control to the Evangelion, and being driven insane by what he witnessed, Shinji willed the awakened mind of the Unit to share control over its body. A notion that still remained a mystery, but he understood while he was under the Sea of Dirac, a surge of emotion, or life-threatening situation where death is imminent would launch the Eva to, in his own words, _'self-preservation'_ program, though he would not openly admit nor discuss it lest he be branded as insane.

.

As such, in those open-minded state, he could clearly hear a loud roar in his mind, and the whispers of something or rather someone he knew from a very distant memory.

.

The two titans hand met in a close struggle as Unit-01 broke their clasped hands, head-butted the Angel and while being propelled forward by the force of his blow followed through with a hand thrust sharpened by its overpowering AT Field.

.

Blood spurted once more as the 2nd S2 organ lay destroyed beyond repair and the enemy was thrown back and rolled, obviously wounded and in pain at the loss of another one of its source of power.

.

However, even with the loss of its two S2 organs the enemy doesn't seem perturbed, only pained at the force exerted by the manner in which it lost its organ. Instead, as it stood up a more feral leer enveloped its visage and an explosive AT-Field surged out from its own being.

"All Units in the immediate vicinity fall back to the second safe zone!"

.

The Angel raised its titanic sword and roared into the heavens as dark clouds swirled overhead.

.

"We are detecting a significant increase of weather patterns, and the enemy's AT Field is still intensifying, we cannot seem to accurately measure it since every sensor that we have in its vicinity is crippled by its influence."

"The order still stands, retreat all functioning Evangelions to the second safe zone."

.

As the standing orders were transmitted to the Units, the situation above ground didn't even improve, in fact it turned for the worst. A black swirling mass of clouds circled WAR as he released more and more of his energy, gale force winds ripped off small trees as lights from the sky began to pummel Tokyo-03. The Angel's energy spewed forth and a continuous fire poured out and spreads through the sky like a small sun forming in the outer atmosphere.

.

Half the world away, Keele Lorenz seethed and gritted his teeth. He audibly growled as he watched the video feed from a satellite in space, "Ikari."

.  
Fire, rained, or rather the overspill from the miniature sun that the Angel created rained minute traces of fire down to earth with the average size of a four door sedan. All of Tokyo-03 watched as the Apocalypse began right before their eyes.

.

"Gendo," the Vice-Commander whispered, "This is unheard of… Armageddon is happening right in front of our eyes!"

"It's only raining fire," the cold hearted man seemed to shrug off the statement like a duck immune to water, "Unit-01 is still intact, and we still have advantage of the scenario."

.

"Have you lost your mind!? Are you insane?" the old man hissed frantically. Thankfully, they were at their raised platform as their voices would have attracted eavesdroppers, "Wake up Ikari! The Angel is raining fire… I don't know what the hell it is supposed to accomplish, but I'm getting pretty anxious just by looking at it!"

.

"Settle down Fuyutsuki," a grin graced the Commander's face, "Do you not see that Unit-01 has not deactivated yet."

And sure enough, Unit-01 stood there, watching the Angel with an evil glare that would have melted any lesser being. It seemed to shake in anticipation as WAR poured out more of his energy into the material realm. Finally, after releasing most of its energy in the air, the Angel opened its mouth and siphoned the energy it exuded.

.

"What the hell is it doing?"

"It seemed it is leeching the energy it released, maybe it was hidden in case, or a limiter, just like the Evangelion's restraint bindings."

"Excellent theory, what should we do now to proceed?"

Fuyutsuki leaned down to his colleague, "With only a single S2 organ left, it doesn't seem to have much choice does it?"

"Do not be complacent, as of recent, this Angel managed to completely erase and nullify all information and predictions that we have for any future enemies," Commander Ikari watched as the titans before them prepared to clashed bodies again, "We certainly do have the upper hand here, however, we still have to address the problem of the Pilot's death."

The Vice-Commander nodded knowingly and left his side, "I'll prepare the _Guff Room_, meet me and Akagi there."

.

.

As the two titans finally separated Unit-01 clawed into the air and used its AT-Field projecting an aerial blade that it used before against Sachiel, however, WAR is an ancient enemy and blocked the attack with its gigantic sword. The Evangelion charged blindly while wielding its new progressive knife, roaring and shouting its hate at the enemy, it jumped as high as a small hill and crashed down into the Fallen Angel

The Eva's elbow caught the remaining mask and shattered it in multiple shards pushing the Fallen away from the berserk machine of the humans.

.

WAR reeled back in pain once more and dropped his great sword while looking at Unit-01, the Fallen's upper left eye bleeding profusely while the berserk Eva gripped its knife tighter. A low growl emanated from the Evangelion as they measured each other's strength, WAR let loose a muffled roar and released a devastating flow of AT Field, the nearby measuring equipments overloaded and exploded at the force of the Angel. It ripped its remaining mask and revealed a terrifying visage of a red skinned, four eyed, fang lined monster that came out of a fictional horror comic book.

.

As soon as the mask fell, another surge of AT field reddened the area around the enemy and appendages appeared at its fingers and kept on extending, sharpening, shaping itself to be claws, its head suddenly shot back and its mouth tore itself fully open. Its back exploded wings of fire, covering its head, arms, feet and back. The halo on its head now burned an angry red color as its ferocity is fully unleashed, it stretched out its burning right hand and as if by some magnetic force, it's now flaming sword flew in its extended hand and burned the area that it passed.

.

"_Dum har straga dor, fragul un heim, und jai'kil um-hur dosun harma keda, nata dagatha-ir … uman " , (You are the most weakest race, the most fragile, yet your tenacity and cunning is quite remarkable, prepare to die then… human.)_

.

With a deafening roar WAR soared in wings of fire and clashed with the mighty machine of the human race.

.

"What is the status of the Evangelion?"

.

"He's erratic! AT Fields are spiking left and right! No way can we properly analyze it!"

.

"Order all other Evangelion to retreat to a safe distance," Commander Ikari said in a grim voice, his rested his fist on the table, "Stay clear of the Unit-01 and the Angel. It is too dangerous to approach a berserk Eva, and a berserk Angel. We do not need additional casualties."

.

"What?"

.  
The 2nd Child shrieked, "Did he say casualties?"

"Retreat for now," Misato cried out in frustration, "That is a direct order, Suzuhara and Soryu!"

.

NERV personnel worked quickly and efficiently as Unit-03's weapon reloaded its gigantic weapon, Unit-02 meanwhile, inserted a new umbilical cord to her Eva and was sent the new prototype Plasma Gun. As she held it close, Ritsuko's face appeared on the comm. link, "Asuka, this is the new experimental weapon that we have developed recently, it utilizes numerous platinum and copper coils that were intertwined to excite the compressed particles that were inserted inside the loading chamber and convert it into plasma so when you pull the trigger… just- just try not to hit Shinji."

.

"What if I hit him?"

"Well, let's put it this way," Ritsuko said grimly, "You finished college right? It's like lashing Shinji with a _'solar wind' _whip."

"Mein Gott…"

.

Unit-01 managed to keep up the pace with the Fallen enemy as they trampled and level a whole city block again. Needless to say, the damage to the city is astronomical, but in the grand scale who cares about money anymore if you're going to turn into a_ 'primordial soup of LIFE'_. As the two titans clasped hands and collided their strengths, Asuka and Toji tried to sneak on the enemy's side and get a clear shot of the remaining S2 organ. The black Evangelion took occasional potshots while Asuka went on her way and charged the Plasma Gun, during a lock in the struggle between Unit-01 and WAR the 2nd Child squeezed the trigger and the supercharged plasma shot spew forth from the barrel of the gun.

.

WAR felt the danger and quickly pushed Unit-01 away and opened its jaws towards the red Evangelion, the plasma shot seemed to take forever as the enemy fired an energy cross at her. But the damage did not come, the painful sensation of the energy cross did not collide with her as Shinji held the enemy in a half-nelson and grabbed its hair and pointed the enemy's head into the sky.

.

A bright flash of blue as the plasma shot found its mark and shattered the last core, the Fallen Angel writhed in pain as it blindly shot energy crosses from its eyes, mouth and slashed the wind with its AT field.

.

"RETREAT!" Misato screamed over the intercom as Toji and Asuka dropped their weapons and dived for the nearest access tunnels towards the Geofront. Rei, bless her, which was quite far away ducked behind two hills and was immediately hidden from the rampaging sight. WAR managed to break free from Unit-01's hold and opened its jaws. With its clawed hands it pierced Unit-01 in three places in rapid succession and still driven insane with pain fired a full blast energy cross in point blank range.

But the enemy was dying and the ancient Angel shouted a last deafening roar of rage and exploded with the force of an N2 Mine. Unit-01, which promptly deactivated after receiving the point blank energy cross was hurled away into another nearby hill and rolled like a ragdoll, pushed by the inertia of the blast from the enemy.

Fire raged from the small town on the outskirts of the fortress city as WAR, former champion of the ancient world fell with the sacrifice of one Evangelion pilot.

.

As the fiery cloud of destruction reached the stratosphere, a lone object seemed to come down in slow motion, twirling in mid-air as if twisted by some unheard music. The great sword of WAR, the indomitable _World Eater_ hurled to the ground and struck a spot near the prone body of Unit-01. As the fires of destruction subsided and the dark clouds that once encircled the city dissipated into clear skies, Commander Ikari quickly stood up and cleared his throat, "Major Katsuragi, secure the enemy's weapon and Unit-01, return the remaining Children for debriefing and psychological analysis."

.

"What about Shinji sir?" she said softly.

.  
"That does not concern you Major," Gendo turned and beckoned for Ritsuko to follow, it was rare for him to call for her in front of everyone and the faux blonde doctor immediately complied, "Doctor Akagi, we must prepare for the retrieval of Unit-01's pilot. Fuyutsuki is already at Terminal Dogma."

At the words of the Commander, Akagi's forehead creased and her breathing labored. Oh no, they were not supposed to use that room again. It was already filled with the spares, but now he wants Shinji there too?

.

Inside the entry plug of Unit-01, Shinji's eyes looked blank as he tried desperately to breathe. The LCL invigorated him and kept his mind afloat as he willed the biomechanical weapon to its limit, but the primary first aid that this liquid can do is only so far, he looked down and saw a large hole on his chest. _'Definitely when he threw that sword,'_ he thought as he fleeted in and out of consciousness. There were no functioning systems in the Eva anymore aside from life support, which he thinks he is beyond reach of help anymore. His three new wounds were oozing with blood diluted by a generous helping of LCL, while the large gap in his chest from the charged sword strike of WAR left him with broken ribs, a punctured lung, and he also felt labored breathing meaning his diaphragm was crushed.  
.

Anyway, he only had one life to give for humanity so... damnation, he thought desperately as he grew colder and the incessant beeping of his suit reminded him of his own pulse. _'I'm sorry Asuka… I'm really sorry…'_ was all he thought as a bright light consumed his senses.

.

.

.

**Tokyo-03 High School**

.

Two weeks has passed since the battle with WAR and the fortress city repaired itself from all the damages that it incurred from the vicious fighting. The numerous pre-fabricated buildings adorning the outskirts of Tokyo-03 are being quickly constructed as the humans prepared for another Angel attack that might come. However, at the Tokyo-03 High School, Toji looked out of the window as the sound of construction filtered through the open windows.

After the battle, they were whisked away to a debriefing room and forced to relieve their experiences. Almost everyone had questions about Shinji, but the attending physicians didn't seem to concerned with their questions. It seemed all personnel that they managed to ask about his situation were pretty mum about it, or they chose to be ignorant of his situation. Even Asuka's incessant screaming demands earned them nothing, it seemed Commander Ikari himself oversaw the retrieval for Unit-01 and the prognosis on the 3rd Child were very grim. The 4th Child frowned and shook his head again, he had been like this for a week now, unfocused, silent and distracted. What the hell?

.

He gritted his teeth and crushed an aluminum soda can effortlessly with his prosthetic hand, Asuka just looked at him with equal silence. The week had been absolutely hell for her, she continuously nagged her guardian about his status, but she just wouldn't budge about it. All she even knows is when they retrieved him is that he is near death, no other explanations were given to her, plus her plate is completely full.

.

For now Misato oversaw Unit-01's retrieval and repair, the unit however was damaged beyond recognition after the battle, the helmet was cracked in two, the chest armor was nonexistent, and the left hand was unresponsive to any activation codes. The massive weapon of the Angel also took her time as they all made mundane test that would question the soundness of keeping this xeno-technology from the Angels. Plus, other repairs and upgrades that are clearly needed for the remaining units, for Unit-00 a better targeting program and armor, also Unit-02's armor and weapon system also needs repair, Unit-03's prototype plasma pistol and shield also needs approval and testing… well, like she said it was all she could handle without worrying about Shinji.

.

Plus the words that the Commander did not exactly give her any choice, "Major Katsuragi, your designation as guardian for the 3rd Child extends only to your house. When he is inside NERV Headquarters, he is MY responsibility, and as such, I am ORDERING you to concentrate your best efforts in the fulfillment of all your orders."

"Is that understood?" she gritted her teeth as she bowed her head submissively.

.

So, they had no choice but wait. Wait for the agonizing news of his condition, either teethering in the brink of death or in his early demise. Gott Verdamnt! This was annoying…

One thing crossed both their minds. He's dead. Dead at their own weakness, of their uncertainties, of their inadequacies, their… the list could go on for a long time.

Irritably, Asuka took out her cellular phone and absent-mindedly tinkered with the numbers saved on her phone. As it fell into the name Ikari, she hovered for a few seconds before scrolling down again. Truth be told, she wanted to clarify a lot of things with him, his recklessness, his certain disregard for his safety, and the seemed utmost giving for her safety. A deep wrenching feeling in her gut told her everything she needed to know, but she dare not acknowledge it, she dared not even to give it ample time to hold onto her. She shook her head and was surprised to see that the phone rang.

Actually all three phones rang at the same time.

.

The 1st, 2nd and 4th Child all looked knowingly and held their phones on their ears, Misato's happy and tearful voice reached their ears, "Hey guys, finally I have some hopeful news on Shinji-" that name sent shivers on their spine as they all hoped he would be ok, "-so, I'll come get you all and we could see him ok?"

Within a span of 10 minutes Misato's Blue Alpine A610 stopped in front of the school gates and they all piled inside the compact car. They made good time as the rush hour traffic just eased up and raced towards the military hospital inside the Geofront. As they approached the nurse's station they quickly asked the attendant for any information, the nurse manning the station shook her head and looked all of them apologetically.

"I'm sorry Major, he's in the ICU right now, a minimum of three persons may only see him."

.

The purple haired woman smiled, "That's alright, I'm his guardian all four of us can go in."

"I'm sorry Major, but Commander Ikari is inside."

.

Say what? Misato, Asuka and Toji looked at each other knowingly, almost everyone knew the animosity shared between the two Ikari. And furthermore, the elder Ikari didn't even give a shit regarding the arrangements of his lodgings before, but now… it seemed strange.

"Why is the Commander seeing Shinji anyway?"

"I thought he hated his father-"

"-I thought the Commander hated him too."

"Is it so strange for a parent to look out for its offspring?"

.

Three sets of eyes turned to Rei as if she said something incomprehensible, sure she talked, but what she said was weirder. They were still contemplating their exchange when a sliding door opened and out walked the Commander of NERV with Ritsuko in tow.

"Major Katsuragi," Gendo's cold voice sent the rooms temperature another few degrees, even the attending nurses looked down into their nonexistent charts to make them look busy, "You will see the 3rd Child correct?"

She nodded stiffly, unsure of her reaction to his question, but he merely answered her nod with one of his own and walked quickly out into the open. As he swiftly passed Rei caught the Commander's eye and gave a small nod of greeting, they piled into the lobby of the ICU section and stopped in front of Shinji's door.

.

"What the hell was that?"

Toji noticeably shivered, "I hate it when that man talks to us!"

"Why so?"

The jock wrinkled his nose and grabbed the doorknob, "It's like talking to your refrigerator, cold and… I don't know- anyway, let's greet Shinji."

.

As the door opened they all saw him sitting on his bed, he was watching a noontime drama and as he turned there was a collective gasp among the three of them. He wasn't wearing the customary hospital gown, his head, left shoulder, general chest are and upper torso were covered with bandages, wires and tubes ran down to his arm and an oxygen mask hung beside his pillow. His bed was propped up and it seemed he had just finished a conversation with his father, what made them gasp however was that his left eye was red in contrast with his blue one, it was the same color as the 1st Child and they all noticed the eerie resemblance.

"Y- Yo! Shinji!" it was Toji who recovered first, "Good to see your ok man…"

He was pushed out of the way however by Misato, who ran towards the boy and was stopped by a flimsy plastic cage. "I would bear hug you to oblivion now if it weren't for this plastic-"

"I know, thank god for that… you would have crushed my newly repaired ribs," the 3rd Child smiled gently and sighed, "I miss you too Misato, every single one of you."

Asuka held back near the door as Misato and Toji fawned over him. He was still under observation, but after that battle it seemed odd that he was in pretty good shape, was it because of the LCL? Impossible, but also possible.

"So, what's the damage man?"

.

"Well, from what the doctors said, he held up a hand as if counting," Rei comfortably sat on one of the stools near him as he counted his injuries, "From the head? Well, severe concussion from the blunt part of the sword-"

"I remember that."

"-umm I lost an eye with the last energy cross," he pointed to his left one and Toji cringed, "Three moderately deep puncture wounds, 5 broken ribs, a punctured lung, a crushed diaphragm… umm, what else, perforated shoulder…"

Toji smiled as he whispered, "You didn't get hurt in the- you know, right?"

.

Shinji blushed as Misato smiled, "OH! No- no, I didn't get hit there."

"So it still works?"

"Definitely still works," Shinji's eyes smiled brightly, something that has not escaped the gaze of all present, "Curiously gay?"

"Pfft! Please, you're half the man that I am…" the 4th Child comically flexed his bionic arm.

"What are you talking about? I am HALF the man you are."

.

As they jabbered and yammered against each other, Asuka finally interjected, "Mein Gott! You get all banged up and you're so talkative right now 3rd Child?"

"Excuse me, who are you?"

The temperature dropped as the words left Shinji's lips, even Toji's mouth dropped awkwardly while Rei just kept staring innocently at Asuka. Thankfully, Misato's voice cuts through the tension, "Oh, I forgot… your also suffering from _selective amnesia_ right?"

"I'm sick? What amnesia?"

'_Yep, he's still sick…'_

.

The 2nd Child looked hurt and distraught as Shinji held her gaze, "I'm sorry if I offended you… it's just whenever I try to remember you- everything is blank about you, do not worry though, I am sure you are an extremely likeable person."

Asuka blushed furiously like a tomato as he said flattering things unabashedly, "I- it's not like I like you idiot-"

"Oh, please, don't misunderstand… I don't like you like that yet," he grinned brightly oblivious of his honesty, "But maybe in the future we could get married."

.

"Oh shit, he's stoned," Misato giggled as Asuka's jaw dropped and exaggeratedly blushed redder than her hair, "Are you on painkillers Shinji?"

The 3rd Child just smiled and closed his eyes, he savored the image of the German girl blushing in front of him while sputtering German nonsense directed at no one, "Maybe, I feel so light-headed…"

"Well, I guess we will let you rest now," their purple haired guardian gathered up Rei, Toji and Asuka and waved to Shinji from the door, "I'll see you whenever I can ok? Anyway, they'll call me when they would release you."

.

"Wait!" his shout stopped them in their tracks, "I wish to speak with Asuka alone."

"oh ho!" the busty Major leered at them, "You want her alone huh?"

Asuka blushed even further and vowed murder if Toji or Shinji even mentioned a sliver of this info at school, as Misato closed the door with a knowing grin he beckoned her closer and she sat on the stool near his bed. "Now that we are alone Ms. Soryu…" that name put a little tightening of her chest, but let it go quickly, "… I seem to remember now a few things from my memory of you."

.

"Really? Something perverted perhaps?"

"Yes," his reply made her cheeks red and her shoulders stiffen, "I remember seeing white cotton panties on top of an aircraft carrier's runway- and then you slapping me, probably my fault huh? You also made me dress into your plugsuit… it was tight at the waist and loose on the chest… god, that was very embarrassing."

She face-faulted at his _perverted_ revelations, "AH! I also remember the fight with the twin Angels- I saw your chest!" she unconsciously covered her already covered breast and eyed him suspiciously. He was being overly honest and innocent, it didn't seemed true that he would be blunt. Of course, she would never admit that she also felt something for him, but for heaven's sake, he was so timid and shy that she could never give him any time of the day, then suddenly she gets broadsided with a change of personality right now. It was just too much.

"Ms. Soryu," ah there it goes again, the painful gut feeling on her stomach with her name being called so formally, "May I whisper something to you? As you know, we are being watched right now."

Again she looked at him suspiciously, but what can he do to her, he was wounded beyond all recognition, broken bones, cracked ribs, hell even impotency was threatened for him. Although she partly blamed herself for it, she finally relented and opened the plastic curtain a bit. He beckoned closer and she dropped her head to his eyes level, suddenly with the speed unknown to her he grabbed her arm and with his left hand clasped on her nape and crushed his lips on her own.

.

WAT DAFUQ?

.

Her mind must have gone haywire, she felt something squishy invade her mouth and her lips parted on a whim further permitting the invasion of the squishy appendage. Was that a tentacle!? It invaded every part of her inner mouth and she moaned in protest. But how in the world do you _moan in protest!?_ She found herself closing her eyes as she began to savor their second kiss together, their first was an absolute disaster, one that ended with her gargling half the bottle of mouthwash, but _GOTT EN HIMMEL!_ This one was so torrid that one thing crossed her mind.

.

_GOTT EN HIMMEL! WAT DAFUQ?!_

.

They were so into their moment that they failed to notice Misato opening the door and saw their lips still locked together, their guardian smiled like _Spongebob_ and cleared her throat, "Oh! I'm sorry- I'm intruding!"

Like a bathroom plunger being removed, Asuka dislodged herself from his hold with the sound of a smack. Redder than her hair, she turned angrily at Shinji who was smiling confidently and whispered giving her shivers down her spine, "I also remember… that I like you very much."

The 2nd Child left his side and stormed after their guardian already laughing in the hallway, as the door closed behind her the 3rd Child took a small mirror beside his table and looked at his reflection. It showed Shinji's face, but with a paler skin, a left eye that's red, and a right eye that's dark blue. He frowned and gritted his teeth whispering, "Who are you?"

.

.

Terminal Dogma

.

Gendo Ikari walked towards the Guff Room, Ritsuko Akagi, her eyes hidden by her glasses walked just behind her lover. The silence and darkness was engulfing, and every step they took resounded through the empty halls and corridors. None can hear them here, nor none can find anyone here if someone would be willing to dump an inconspicuous body. However, this is not the time for those thoughts, they entered the Eva graveyards and Fuyutsuki joined them from the shadows.

"How goes the new spare?"

"Hardly a spare… we could only salvage so much of his memories it would have been uncontrollable, but then again we could not afford any more delays, the next Fallen might arrive."

Fuyutsuki sighed, "But who would have thought he would cling so desperately."

.

"We would have been set back a couple of months if he were found dead, fortunately the scenario has turned again in our favor," the Commander turned to the faux blonde doctor and slowed his pace, "Akagi, I want you to monitor any fluctuations on the 3rd Child's… anatomy, the foreign gene that we have included may become erratic."

"I have done that awhile ago Commander, rest assured, for now Rei's DNA and yours are compatible with him… he won't rebel."

.

They all looked at the one floating male body inside a sea of Rei clones floating in LCL.

.

He had one red eye, and one dark blue eye, he would have been the exact look alike of someone, but his face was burned at the left side, his chest opened from a wound with a deep slash, a deep gash suspended his left arm to his body, three puncture wounds on his upper torso and a piece of ancient xeno-technology attached to where its heart used to be.

Gendo smiled at his new weapon, "Hello, my son…"

.

Shinji Ikari looked back from behind the tank.

.

.

**To be Continued...**

.

Author's note:

How many times have I re-written this story, I really can't remember… but still, the thought is that I never got the chance to finish this 'VERY FIRST' story of mine. It has been rewritten for like the 3rd time and I am so tired of doing this, if this still doesn't get finished I don't know when will this be.

.

I believe that now is the time.

.

I hope. Hehe.

.

Thank you,

Scarabeye3000

PS: I know I depict WAR as 'SOMEONE' or I should be using He or She to depict the Angel, but to be consistent with how Angels are depicted I always use 'IT'…


End file.
